1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to swimming pool cleaning systems. In particular, it is directed toward improvements in swimming pool cleaning systems where dirt is agitated so that it can be removed by a swimming pool filtering system.
2. Description of Related Art
A high percentage of modern swimming pools and spas are designed with built-in automatic cleaning systems that consist of a plurality of floor, step, or wall embedded pop-up cleaning head assemblies. These assemblies are spaced throughout the pool to provide a means of cleaning the pool with a concentrated stream of water through a nozzle, slightly above and parallel to the pool floor or wall. Throughout the duration of the pool cleaning cycle, these nozzle heads which are normally flush with the floor surface, project and retract numerous times, each time incrementally rotating to a new cleaning position.
Through the means of a pump, filter and multi-ported distribution valve, the cleaning head assemblies are designed to pop up individually or in sets throughout the cleaning cycle of the pool at predetermined intervals. As high pressure water flow from the pump and distribution valve is introduced to the nozzle head, it projects upward, locks in position and cleans an area adjacent to the nozzle position. This action intends for accumulated debris in that particular area to be moved or suspended, then ultimately removed from the pool through the main drain or skimmer by the pool filtering system.
A common problem associated with an indexing nozzle head, is it's tendency to push a portion of the dirt and debris from its present position into an area it had previously cleaned.
Because these heads are stationary while in the cleaning mode, currents are created which move the suspended debris into areas that are calm and inactive such as corners, steps, or up walls where the dirt then settles and remains in the pool. At times, a star burst type of dirt pattern remains around these types of cleaning heads. It is highly noticeable in a lighter colored pool.
Although cleaning heads of this type improve the ability of a pool to clean itself, thorough cleaning is not accomplished. The pool owner or pool maintenance company will typically have to manually brush the remaining dirt and debris. This is very unsatisfactory for a pool owner.
Although most related art concerns the indexing or random-stop type cleaning head, one example of a constant rotation, gear and impeller drive system is U.S. Pat. No. 4,347,979. The design is lacking in important areas:
1) The high number of internal reduction gears create significant frictional drag and the possibility of part failure is substantially increased.
2) Designed water passages through the head assembly allow direct flow into the gear chamber and other areas of close tolerance, this results in gear jambs and/or complete plugging by debris that may be introduced.
3) The complicated design and technique for removal of the cleaning head makes cleaning and maintenance of the cleaning head virtually impossible for the typical pool owner.
4) There are a large number of elements which cause it to be unduly complex and expensive to manufacture.